Espiritus Rebeldes
by SteDiethel
Summary: La perdida de libertad de la gente por causa de un tirano..., Yaoi, poco Rape, Basada en espiritus rebeldes de Kalil Gibran (No me maten se que esta dificil de comprender, pero luego captaran) Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

**Advertencia: **Este fic, ocurre en un universo demasiado alterno para ser verdad n.nUU, además de que contiene yaoi, y poquititito rape

Este fic, los dos primeros capítulos, estoy segura de que van a estar algo confusos, pero ya en el capitulo 3 van a entenderle más!.

Voy a dejar espacio entre cada punto para que se vea mas largo n.nUU

Esta historia ocurre en Líbano, pero aun asi, hagan de cuenta que ahí es la aldea de los apaches vale n.nUU, se que estoy bien loca, pero no pude cambiar el lugar, por que si no, no quedaba el fic

Los personajes de Shaman King y el libro de Espíritus Rebeldes no me pertenecen, la verdad no estoy segura de quien sean

Espero que **les guste**, que **lo lean** y que me **dejen reviews** please T.T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I: Hao el hereje 

Yho, era considerado como un príncipe por los habitantes de una aldea solitaria en el norte de Líbano.

Su mansión, situada en medio de las pobres chozas de los aldeanos, parecía un saludable gigante en medio de débiles enanos.

Yho vivía rodeado de lujo, mientras sus vecinos soportaban una penosa existencia.

Lo obedecían y se inclinaban respetuosamente ante el cuando se dirigía a ellos.

Parecía como si el poder de la mente lo hubiera designado su portavoz e interprete oficial.

Su cólera los hacia estremecer y dispersarse como las hojas barridas por el fuerte viento del otoño.

Si abofeteaba a alguien, era una herejía por parte del individuo el moverse levantar su rostro o evidenciar cualquier intento de descubrir el porqué de tamaña ira.

Si sonreía a alguien, este era considerado por los aldeanos como la persona más honrada y afortunada.

El temor y el sometimiento de la gente no era consecuencia de la debilidad: la pobreza y necesidad habían provocado este estado de perpetua humillación.

Hasta las chozas en que vivían y los campos que cultivaban le pertenecían a Yho, quien las había heredado de sus antepasados.

La labranza de la tierra, la siembra de semillas y la cosecha del cereal, todo era realizado bajo la supervisión de Yho, quien, a cambio del esfuerzo realizado, recompensaba a los labriegos con una pequeña porción de trigo apenas les alcanzaba para no morir de hambre.

Con frecuencia, muchos de ellos necesitaban pan, antes de finalizar la cosecha, e iban a pedirle a Yho con lagrimas en los ojos que les adelantara algunas piastras(1) o un poco de trigo; Yho accedía gustoso, pues sabia de antemano que pagarían sus deudas con creces cuando llegara el tiempo de la cosecha.

Así, aquellos hombres permanecían endeudados toda la vida, dejando un legado de deudas a sus hijos, y se sometían a su amo, cuya cólera habían temido desde siempre y cuya amistad y estima habían permanentemente tratado, en vano, de ganar, excepto por su mas fiel seguidor... Len Tao

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien pues, espero que les haya quedado en claro que esto es como una pequeña **introducción**, **dejen reviews** please T.T


	2. Noche de invierno

Bien, lo sigo diciendo este fic, es un universo súper alterno, muy alejado de la realidad que conocemos, en algunas personalidades.

Shaman King no me pertenece, ni tampoco el libro de espíritus rebeldes que es de Gibrán Jalil Gibrán o Kalil Gibrán

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

II. Una noche de invierno (XD como no tenia titulo le puse ese)

Llego el invierno y con el la pesada nieve y el viento cruel; los valles y los campos quedaron desnudos salvo por los árboles sin hojas que se erguían como espectros de muerte sobre las desiertas planicies.

Después de haber guardado en los graneros de Yho los productos de la tierra, y de haber llenado sus copas con el vino de sus viñedos, los aldeanos se retiraron a sus chozas para pasar parte de su invierno holgazaneando junto al fuego, recordando historias pasadas con amigos y su gloria de épocas pasadas, y relatándose unos a otros las historias de cansadores días y largas noches.

El viejo año había exhalado su último suspiro en el cielo ceniciento. Era la noche en la cual el Año Nuevo sería coronado y colocado en el trono del Universo. Comenzó a nevar pesadamente, y los vientos ululantes descendían de las encumbradas montañas hacia el abismo, y arrastrando la nieve formaban montículos que se acumulaban en los valles.

Los árboles se balanceaban a causa de las fuertes tormentas, y los campos y lomas estaban cubiertos con un blanco manto sobre el que la Muerte escribía borrosos trazos que luego borraba. La nevada parecía separar unas de las otras las dispersas aldeas emplazadas junto a los valles. La parpadeante luz de las lámparas de aquellas miserables chozas, apenas discernible a través de las ventanas, se desvanecía tras el espeso velo de la Naturaleza enfurecida.

El miedo había hecho presa de los corazones de los fellaínes1 y los animales se habían guarnecido en los establos, mientras los perros se escondían en los rincones Podía escucharse el ulular de los vientos y el tronar de las tormentas retumbando en lo profundo de los valles. Parecía como si la Naturaleza se enfureciera por la muerte del año viejo y tratara de vengarse de aquellas almas apacibles, luchando con armas de frío y escarcha.

Aquella noche, un joven intentaba caminar bajo los cielos enfurecidos del sinuoso sendero que se extendía entre las aldeas de Deir Kizhaya2 e Yho. Sus miembros estaban entumecidos de frío, mientras el dolor y el hambre lo habían despojado de su fuerza. Su oscura vestimenta estaba blanqueada por la nieve que caía, y parecía amortajado aún antes de la hora de su muerte. Luchaba contra el viento. Le resultaba difícil avanzar, pues con cada esfuerzo sólo lograba adelantar unos pocos pasos. Gritó pidiendo socorro y luego permaneció en silencio, aterrido por el frío de la noche. Casi sin esperanza, el joven consumía sus fuerzas bajo el peso del desaliento y la fatiga. Era como un pájaro de alas rotas, persa de los remolinos de una corriente de agua que lo arrastraba hacia lo profundo.

El joven continuó, caminando y cayéndose hasta que su sangre dejó de circular, y finalmente desfalleció. Lanzó un grito de horror… la voz de un alma que enfrenta el rostro hueco de la Muerte… la voz de la juventud agonizante, debilitada por el hambre y atrapada por la naturaleza… la voz del amor a la vida en el abismo de la nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola de nuevo, gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, yo se que este capitulo no les aclara nada, pero ya, se los prometo que en el tercero le van a entender.

1. Labrador de Egipto, Siria y otros países árabes

2. No me pregunten quien es que ni siquiera yo se XD

Ahora, contestando sus reviews:

**Estrella de Kaleido**: Yo tampoco le entendí la primera vez que lo leí, pero ya te prometo que en el tercero te explica casi todo, Hao y Lyserg, salen hasta el tercero, no te desesperes y espero que lo sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review nOn

**Kaniza**: Guapa, no, tienes razón, el primer capitulo no habla de Hao, solo habla de las injusticias que le hace Yho al pueblo n.n, no estoy segura, pero si puedo, te pongo una parte aunque sea chiquita de YhoxLen, pero sería para hacer sufrir a Yho, pero eso lo veré adelante, espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n, y gracias por tu review nOn

**Dark Alice**: gracias n/n, esta idea se me ocurrió en el examen de español, el de lectura, teníamos que hacer un resumen y pues fue cuando el cerebro trabajo :p, las parejas, la que más se va a ver es HaoxLyserg, aunque estoy pensando en ver si le pongo otras, aunque sea pedazos chicos, tu me dices, y gracias por el review nOn

**Lady Girl**: Si tienes razón, Yho no es malo, por eso digo que es un universo algo alejado de la realidad n.n, por que se llamo Hao el hereje? Pues es que eso venia en el libro y, lo puse XD, gracias por el review, trate de actualizar lo más pronto que pude por lo exámenes, espero que lo sigas leyendo nOn

**Valsed**: Si, creo que casi nadie le entendió Un.n, que bueno que te gusten las obras de Kalil, y bien, este capitulo tampoco dice mucho, pero el tercero te aclara las cosas n.n, espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review nOn

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight**: si verdad, super alejado de la realidad mi fic, pero, gracias por el review y espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n

Mil gracias por sus reviews, espero que mínimo esta vez lean más personas el fic, y me hagan un regalo y le den clic al botón que dice go y me dejen un review :p, no espero que me digan mil cosas, solo quiero un pequeño comentario, claro si quieren si no ya que :p, nos vemos pronto n.n


End file.
